


Switch It Up

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Banter, Begging, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Indulgent, Spanking, Submissive Lucio (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: “Come on, Val. What’re you gonna do if I’m a bad boy, spank me?”Valerius met Lucio’s playful grin with a steely gaze. He was starting to understand why some people enjoyed being dominant in bed. He doubted everyone else had to be irritated into it. He gave Lucio a smirk of his own and tugged on his low-cut shirt collar, firmly but not enough to hurt. “Is that what you need to behave?”The change in Lucio’s demeanor was instant. Heat shot across his face and he squirmed, arousal pooling in his eyes.





	Switch It Up

Valerius was getting annoyed.

He heaved a long suffering sigh as he tried to read a book while a tongue playfully licked his ear. Trying to hold the offender at bay wasn’t working, and his wineglass was mortifyingly empty. He sighed again. If it had been Mercedes or Melchoir, he wouldn’t have minded as much. “Don’t you have something better to do?!” He snapped.

Lucio stopped licking at Valerius’s face and snuck in a kiss on the cheek before he got lightly shoved off again. “On a lovely evening like this? You’re the best thing to do around here.”

Valerius gave Lucio a withering look. With anyone else, it would’ve had the desirable effect and had them running. Lucio looked gleeful. Valerius scowled, peacefully nestled in blankets and pillows in Lucio’s bed, and not falling for any obnoxious flirts. “I’m trying to read.”

“It’s 11PM, it’s too early to just go to bed! Come oooooooon~” Lucio threw his arms around Valerius and nuzzled him, looking up at him with an expression that was half sweet, half smug, certain that Valerius would take the bait. He would’ve, if Lucio wasn’t so self assured that Valerius was going to fall for him at any hour of the day.

“Is being a brat how you’re trying to seduce me now?” 

“It’s worked before.”

Valerius narrowed his eyes. Lucio was still giving him a seductive look, complete with wiggling eyebrows and an overdose of hubris that had Valerius wrinkling his nose. Lucio was only attractive like that when it wasn’t at Valerius’s expense. “I don’t reward your petulant sulking or persistent pestering anymore. You can keep me company if you behave yourself.” 

“Persistent pestering- what’re you reading, a dictionary?” Lucio pouted and almost knocked the book away so he could flop over against Valerius’s chest, needy and craving attention. “Come on, Val. What’re you gonna do if I’m a bad boy, spank me?”

Valerius met Lucio’s playful grin with a steely gaze. He was starting to understand why some people enjoyed being dominant in bed. He doubted everyone else had to be irritated into it. He gave Lucio a smirk of his own and tugged on his low-cut shirt collar, firmly but not enough to hurt. “Is that what you need to behave?”

The change in Lucio’s demeanor was instant. Heat shot across his face and he squirmed, arousal pooling in his eyes. Lucio eagerly dropped his head under Valerius’s and arched his butt out, licking his lips and turning his seduction towards the submissive side. “Oh, you’d get up off your back to punish me? You? Really?”

Valerius was warming up to the idea quickly. He tucked his murder drama novel aside and gave Lucio his full attention, to Lucio’s delight. It was a necessary sacrifice. Valerius still kept his expression cool, feigning disinterest just to drive Lucio mad. “You’d enjoy that, pet?” Lucio’s blush deepened. It was a refreshing change, and Valerius was amazed he’d never tried to tap into this side of Lucio before. “You’ve spent so long convincing me you’re a top.”

Lucio practically purred. “Hmmhmm, I have to be taught a lesson. I’m naughty, disrespectful, and entitled.”

“That’s the most self aware and insightful sentence you’ve ever said.” Valerius teasingly dragged his fingertip along Lucio’s jaw, watching him shiver and plead for attention with his eyes. Lucio tried to suck Valerius’s finger into his mouth but he instantly yanked it out of Lucio’s reach and snapped his fingers. “If you want to be punished, then prove it. Beg.”

Valerius didn’t think Lucio would actually do it, but he underestimated Lucio’s desire for being humiliated. Lucio hurriedly knelt by the bed, cheeks flushed as he leaned his head against Valerius’s thigh. His eyes were bright with want and he seemed unable to help himself from breathing hard. “Please punish me,” he rasped. “Pretty pretty please.”

“Tell me exactly what you want.” Valerius tried to be aloof, but such a bright blush and shameful look on his lover was turning him on more than he wanted to admit. Valerius’s voice was low, soft but commanding. He was strict by nature, but still talking to a lover. An obnoxious lover. “I’ll indulge you if you’re going to be a good boy.”

The magic words to use on Lucio were definitely ‘good boy’. He whimpered and kissed Valerius’s clothed thigh, averting his eyes. “I want to be spanked over your lap. I want you to dominate me and force me to not finish until you say so, cause it’ll be so much better if I have to wait. I want to suck you off and- hmmmm.” Lucio trailed off and Valerius interrupted his intermittent kisses to angle his head back up. Lucio shivered as he made eye contact with Valerius’s cool grey eyes. “Fuck you’re sexy when you look annoyed- and I want you to come in my mouth. I want to be wrecked, if you can handle that.”

Valerius’s breathing wasn’t calm and steady anymore either. “And you’ll tell me if I need to stop?”

“Yes yes, I’ll be good.”

Valerius didn’t hold back any longer. “Then what are you doing down there? Get over my knee where you belong.”

Lucio enthusiastically crawled up on the bed and Valerius urged him over his lap, pleased as Lucio grunted and got the wind knocked out of him as his chest impacted Valerius’s thighs. Valerius laid a hand on Lucio’s back and one on his presented buttocks, rubbing deceptively gently. He squeezed Lucio’s ass through his clothes and swatted him hard. Lucio moaned and canted his hips up. “Oh, yes.”

“Hardly a punishment when you’re so greedy for it.” Valerius smacked him again and listened to Lucio sigh, clearly enjoying himself. “Is this arousing for you? Over my knee as you moan like a harlot?” He spanked Lucio harder, not missing how he was already hard against Valerius’s leg.

“Hmmmph.”

Valerius tutted, as if he wasn’t enjoying having Lucio sprawled out and begging immensely. “Still not enough?” He grabbed the waist of Lucio’s pants and tugged them down roughly, exposing just his ass and thighs. Lucio buried his face in the bedding with a soft whine and Valerius had none of it. He grasped Lucio’s hair and yanked his head up as he landed a harsh spank on Lucio’s bare skin.

“Ooooh!” Lucio fully bucked his hips, even though he was half held down and effectively bound at the knees. “Oh fuck yes-“

“Cursing? I thought I was disciplining to make you good.” Valerius spanked him hard, laying slap after slap into him and watching Lucio’s flushed face. His gasps, whimpers, groans, and squirming betrayed his desperation, lips parted as he eagerly arched into Valerius’s hand. Lucio’s pale firm skin was turning bright red and still he moaned, face glowing as vibrantly as his spanked skin. 

Lucio gnawed his bottom lip and shook with overwhelming lust. He leaked precum on Valerius’s lap and whined when Valerius only spanked him one final time with a firm hand. “I’m so close, please-“

Valerius dug his nails into Lucio’s inflamed skin, hard himself as Lucio hissed from the painful teasing. “You need to wait for permission, pet. Don’t you have a job to do?” Lucio didn’t move and Valerius found himself spouting filth enough to make Lucio blush harder. “Or are you trying to come half still in your clothes as you hump my leg like a bitch in heat?” he snarled.

“Oooh that’s so hot,” Lucio moaned, like he could very well do that, but reluctantly rolled off of Valerius’s lap. He kicked his pants off and shed the rest of his clothes without needing to be asked. Lucio sat on his haunches with his aroused dripping cock out for Valerius to see. Lucio unclasped Valerius’s robes and smirked to himself as he unbuttoned Valerius’s slacks, pleased that Valerius was aroused. “You’re liking this too, hm? I’m irresistible. I knew it.”

Valerius let his newfound lack of filter run free. He grabbed Lucio and pulled him down towards his swollen member. “If you’re too busy choking on me, you might just shut up for long enough that I won’t punish you again.” 

From Lucio’s face, Valerius thought he might come untouched then and there. Lucio ducked his head, opened his mouth wide, and got on all fours, still displaying his reddened buttocks as he took Valerius in his mouth. Valerius kept a firm grip on Lucio’s hair, easing his hips up and down against the back of Lucio’s throat. Valerius moaned lowly and relished the tight heat and tongue pleasuring him. Lucio’s eyes flickered up to his face once and awhile and Valerius rewarded him with a caress on his cheek, a gentle gesture as he felt his own cock through Lucio’s face.

“Good, pet. That’s it.” Valerius knew Lucio wasn’t able to take him all the way, and he didn’t need to. Valerius was already close and let Lucio taste it. Lucio sucked on just his tip and Valerius groaned. “Oh yes, perfect.” He stroked himself and pulled Lucio’s mouth off of him. “Keep your mouth open.”

Lucio obeyed and held his mouth open, eyes wide with lust. Valerius came in Lucio’s mouth and on his chest, aiming to humiliate and make Lucio feel as used as possible. Lucio closed his eyes and gasped, licking his lips and dripping with his own arousal. Lucio’s chest was stained and he didn’t even attempt to clean himself, eyes glazed over with heat. “Oh fuck please- ooooooh I need it- god I’ve never been so desperate-“

“What would it take? Do you need my hand or my permission?”

“You. I need you.” Lucio begged him, almost blindly whimpering as he crawled closer.

“Alright. You’ve been so good.” Valerius took Lucio’s sex in his hand and slowly pumped his wrist. He kissed Lucio’s neck, ignoring how messy Lucio was as he rested his burning face on Valerius’s shoulder with muffled whines. “So submissive for me to use, so sweet. What are you? Say it.”

“Yours.” Lucio was panting, moving his hips in time with Valerius’s lazy strokes. 

Valerius nipped Lucio’s neck and bit again, growling, “Come. Now.”

Lucio keened, shuddering and spurting. His chest heaved as he wheezed for air, eyes closed. He leaned on Valerius heavily and whimpered, grateful for Valerius’s comforting pets and soft kisses. Vakerius grabbed a towel from their bedside table and cleaned Lucio up, gentle and careful. “Are you okay?”

“Hmm. Hell yes.” Lucio sighed, sated and blissful. He stretched languidly and grinned hazily at Valerius. “Get out of your clothes.”

“You’re giving the orders now?” Valerius undressed anyway, curling up with Lucio. As much as he got into the scene, he was still an affectionate partner. Valerius held Lucio and lightly ran his hands up and down his back, feeling his warmed skin. “You bring out a side of me I didn’t realize I had.”

“It’s my charm.”

“It’s your personality.”

Lucio huffed. “You did sleep with me after all, and we had a great time. I was right. I loved it. You did too.”

“Hmmmm. You’re not very determined to be good, are you?” Valerius rested his forehead against Lucio’s and gave him a kiss, pleased and tired. They breathed deeply and let their legs tangle together, intimate despite their quips. Valerius idly stroked Lucio’s hair and Lucio nuzzled him- this time it was welcomed.

“I’ll make sure to need another disciplinary session soon,” said Lucio wiggling his eyebrows.

“You could just ask if you wanted me to dominate you. Turns out I quite enjoy it.”

Lucio rolled his eyes. “Where’s the fun in that? I’m so good at annoying you!”

Valerius snorted and tucked blankets around them, eyes falling closed as his satisfaction overtook him. Lucio was protectively cuddled to his chest, and he savored the silky sheets against his body. Sometime later Mercedes and Melchoir launched themselves onto the bed and Lucio finally passed out asleep with his dogs snuggled on top of them.

“Adorable idiot,” muttered Valerius fondly. Mercedes licked his face in a way that reminded him of Lucio and he smiled to himself. Valerius yawned and was also comforted by their fluffy weight, finally lulled to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thanks for reading, hope it was to your fancy 
> 
> Shoutout to Eve, hope you especially liked it!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr my url is StressBakingElf


End file.
